


Poison

by humancrime



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancrime/pseuds/humancrime
Summary: Voglio toccarti, ma i miei sensi mi dicono di fermarmi!Non posso permettere che ci sia un'altra persona nel tuo cuore, nero,nei tuoi occhi.





	

Oh, tu mi maltratti!  
Fai del torto a me, l'unico [ l' u n i c a ] capace di amarti come meriti, Sebas-chan!  
Sevizi la mia anima con la tua cocciuta fedeltà a quel moccioso!

[ **I** l mio dolore è il tuo brivido, **S** ebas-chan?]

I tuoi sguardi possono uccidere,  
così intrisi di distacco! Se potessi irrorare il mio viso del tuo sangue,  
sono certo che rimarrei congelato.

 

E' forse questo il tuo ~~_crudele_~~ _piano_ , amore mio?  
Mi farai ardere di lussuria finché non mi avrai strappato l'ultimo respiro!  
I tuoi baci ancora manchevoli sono la mia ossessione, Sebas-chan; dammi un bacio e potrò morire felice!

  
[ **L** e tue labbra sono come veleno,  
 _scorrono_ nelle mie vene.]

  
Voglio toccarti, ma i miei sensi mi dicono di fermarmi!  
Non posso permettere che ci sia un'altra persona nel tuo cuore, nero,  
nei tuoi occhi.  
Devi amarmi, devi perché siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro!  
Non lo capisci, amore mio?

[ **V** oglio farti del male,  
solo per sentirti gridare il mio nome.]

 

Siamo legati da catene, catene pensanti come il tempo,  
fredde come la proibizione,  
durature come l'amore che ci unisce!

 

[ **E** d io non voglio rompere queste catene, **o** h no.]

«Stai comodo, Sebas-chan?»  
«Grell, slegami.»  
«Oh no, _Se-bas-chan_.»

  
[ **S** corri profondamente dentro me, mio amato!]


End file.
